


Sweet Dreams

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 梦境的方向出现了些许偏移。





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 《摇滚盛宴》参企文，柯布生日快乐！某个世界的梅莉遇到了创业中（x）的柯布的故事，瞎搞

梅莉是一位正在独自寻找亲人的少女。

她的兄长由于无意中拥有了魔王渴望得到的东西，为了躲避魔王的追捕，更为了梅莉的安全，他独自踏上了逃亡之路。

然而，虽然梅莉平日有些柔弱，却不是那种面对危险会心安理得地自己逃跑，置他人安危于不顾的孩子。就在发现兄长失踪后的第二天，梅莉大哭一场，擦干眼泪，收拾好行装，开始寻找哥哥的踪迹。

虽然梅莉的本意是一鼓作气，直到与兄长重逢为止都不停下脚步，可由于金钱方面的问题，她总是不得不暂时停留，在当地打工赚足下一段路程的旅费之后，才能继续上路。

这次梅莉找到的工作是在一家售卖观赏鱼的宠物店打下手。食宿全包，薪水合理，工作轻松，几乎没有什么可挑剔的——或许除了店长以外。

准确地说，也不是挑剔，不如说梅莉不知道该怎么跟店长相处。

店长名叫柯布，大约二三十岁的模样，看上去像是会因为在路上被撞了一下就把人拉进黑暗的小巷子里敲诈勒索的坏人。

事实上，梅莉与他第一次见面的时候就有些退缩了。如果招聘启事上有贴雇主照片的话，她一定不会来的。但要是现在走掉，她更害怕柯布会把她当作来戏弄他的人，生气地“啊——？”着转身抽出往水箱里灌水的水管，像冲垃圾一样把她冲出去。

出乎意料的是，柯布并没有那么可怕。看到来面试的梅莉，他只是在烟灰缸里碾灭了烟头，又抽出一根没有点燃的烟咬在牙齿间：“怎么，附近的小孩来赚零花钱？”

“不是的……是为了赚取旅费。”梅莉低声说道。

“啊——？”柯布的眉头竖起来，“离家出走？”

“不，是找人……”梅莉不安地拧着衣摆，眼神向正在喷得水箱微微震动的水管飘去。她的猜测仿佛就要成真了。

“找到住的地方了吗？”然而柯布只是又问了一个问题。

“大概是在青年旅馆吧。”梅莉回答。

“去那种地方住，还不如让我喂鱼。”柯布嗤了一声，从抽屉里翻出几张纸，拿起笔改了改，“阁楼住你这样的小不点还是可以的，吃的东西这里也有。食宿全包，薪水低一点，或者你自己找地方住，工资不变。选一个吧。”

梅莉接过手写的潦草合同，努力辨认上面的字迹，快速计算完这个城市的物价后，毫不犹豫地签下了自己的名字。也就是在此时，她的畏惧开始消退了。

“谢谢您，先生。”

“要叫店长。”柯布看也不看，随手把合同塞进抽屉里，“明天培训完开始干活。今晚你可以住上去，不过要自己收拾。”

“好的，店长。”梅莉道。

她开始认为自己犯下了一个错误。没准柯布并不像他的相貌一样那么凶恶，只不过是不善于表达而已。

之后的事情也证实了她的想法：柯布耐心地教会了她业务方面的事情，同意她通过提成的方式多赚一些钱，在她询问与工作无关的问题时会回答几句，从来不上她住的阁楼，不干涉她下班后的私生活。梅莉从他口中得知了不少打探消息的地方，也知道了不少这个城市里“道上的规矩”。柯布似乎对这些事情很精通。

有了他无意中的帮助，梅莉在休息时间四处寻访，成功地拼凑出了些许蛛丝马迹。哥哥似乎的确来过这个城市。

店长的确是一个好人，梅莉这么想着。

但又过了一段时间，梅莉逐渐觉得，或许这么想才是一个错误。

事实上，柯布好像不单纯是一个开宠物店的小老板。虽然进货事宜都由他来处理，说起热带鱼方面的事情他也头头是道，但相处的久了，梅莉发现很多地方都不对劲。

柯布的行踪诡秘，白天不是见不到人影，就是一脸低气压地坐在二楼客厅里的沙发上，边抽烟边翻阅厚厚的文件，整个房间都乱得像龙卷风过境。梅莉曾经试着帮忙收拾，却被喝止了。柯布顶着乱糟糟的头发把梅莉拎到楼下，严厉警告她再看到她乱碰东西就把她扔出去。

梅莉备感委屈。她只不过是想帮忙而已。或许那些文件里隐藏着柯布的秘密吧，但她又不会窥探他人隐私。再说，那些看上去像什么明细的东西里能隐藏着什么秘密？难道是店面的账本吗？

而到了晚上，柯布就会西装革履一身清爽地出门。梅莉很少能碰上他在自己清醒的时候回来，总是第二天起床洗漱完到一楼上班的时候，才发现二楼通往客厅的门已经敞开了。此时的客厅里不会有任何敏感文件，梅莉可以随便进去，在冰箱里找找柯布有没有带回来吃的。有时候是打包的夜宵，有时候是面包或者水果。这个时候，如果她愿意多做一份早餐，或者把胡乱扔在茶几上的衣服塞进洗衣机，柯布也不会有意见。

说到这里，又有一件事情。梅莉偶尔能在柯布的衣服上闻到淡淡的甜腥。仿佛是鱼类特有的腥气，又不只是那样，还有别的东西在，梅莉说不清楚。

总而言之，柯布似乎没有她想象中那么和善。

而确认这个想法，则是出于巧合。

那一周柯布进的货似乎有点问题，有一批热带鱼显得尤其不适应环境，白天就死了两只。梅莉对这里的工作已经产生了一种责任感，毕竟她在照料着那么多的生命。她频频去观察水箱里的状况，甚至睡觉之前也感觉不安，想要下楼看看它们。

然而，当她走到二楼时，看到了一楼透上来的灯光。

不知道来者是小偷还是柯布，梅莉屏住呼吸，踮起脚尖走下去。

她松了口气。穿着西装的男人背对着楼梯口的方向，站在店面最大、最里头的水箱前。这箱鱼是店里的非卖品，培训的时候柯布表示了不需要梅莉照料，最好也不要接近。梅莉当时还有些庆幸，因为它们活像从可怕的地方冒出来的怪物。哪怕透过莫名发暗的水色，也能看到它们嘴里尖利的獠牙，眼睛更是如同死物一般浑浊冰冷。即使平日这个水箱的外面会放下厚重的帘子，梅莉有时也会产生被注视着的错觉。

而此时，帘子被拉开了，顶盖也是。仔细一看，柯布正站在脚凳上，把手伸进水箱里。黑色的、烟雾一样的东西从柯布手上扩散开来，渐渐地，在水里白得缺乏血色的手暴露出来。

几乎是突然之间，体型细长的怪鱼出现在柯布的手边。它的利齿离那只惨白的手大概只有数公分的距离。

梅莉吓得叫了出声：“危险！”

柯布回过头来——梅莉又尖叫了一声；他的半边脸零星沾着血，一直延伸到衬衫领口里，昏暗的灯光下，梅莉几乎分辨不出那深红色的衬衫究竟是本来的颜色，还是……

梅莉腿一软，跌坐在楼梯口。

“小孩子晚上不要乱跑。”柯布皱了皱眉，手指微动，最终还是没有过来，“回去睡觉吧。明天别动我的衣服。”

“——鱼，”梅莉嗫嚅着，头脑空白，连她自己也不知道自己怎么还能说话，“那缸七彩……好像有问题。”

“是吗？”柯布把烟灰掸到水箱里，“知道了，我会处理。晚安。”

“晚……晚安……”梅莉扶着墙壁站了起来，倒着走了几步，离开柯布的视线后，才一步三阶跌跌撞撞地逃进阁楼，哆嗦着锁上门。

她瘫坐在门板背后，心脏狂跳。她隐约明白过来偶尔会出现在衣服上的甜腥是什么了。

条件优渥的工作，面恶心善的老板，似乎成了美梦中才会出现的东西。而现在梅莉醒了过来。

当天晚上，她从行囊里找出赖以防身的各种工具全部摆在身边，警醒着，听着柯布上楼，进门，随后毫无动静，终于还是在混乱与疲累中睡着了。

第二天清早，梅莉背着行囊蹑手蹑脚地下楼。路过二楼时，那扇打开着的门仿佛一张血盆大口，在等待她自投罗网。她打了个寒颤，加快脚步。

但已经打开店门上的锁，正要出去时，梅莉还是忍不住回头看了一眼。深红色的帘子把怪物隐藏在背后，无数的水箱构成了墙面，色泽绚烂的热带鱼在其中缓慢游动，鳞片在灯光照射下反射着瑰丽的光芒，仿佛宝石一般。店面安静极了，柯布也正在楼上睡觉，与她每天早上下来时一般无二。

那箱有问题的鱼又浮现在脑海中，担心也随之而来。

她犹豫地抬头看了一眼楼梯口，走到那个水箱前面，却发现顶盖上放着厚厚一叠钱，钱上压着烟灰缸。毫无疑问，是柯布放上去的。

梅莉的注意力被吸引了。她拿开烟灰缸，看到钱的最上面还有一张随便撕下来的纸条，上面写着“工资”。粗粗一数，比她应得的数目还要更多。她咬着嘴唇站了片刻，从柜台拿出笔，写上“谢谢”，将纸条放回原处。

她又观察了一下水箱，里头的鱼精神抖擞，不再像昨天那么蔫头蔫脑，大概是被调整过了。有那么一瞬间，她觉得自己应该留下来，做足了约定的时间再离开。

然而，背后传来了低低的沉闷撞击声。

梅莉飞快地扭头。深红色的幕布后，仿佛有东西正在看着她。

柯布站在怪物面前回头的场景与眼前的场景重叠了。浓郁的甜腥味充斥在空气中。

梅莉脸色刷白，逃似的推开了店门。

等到跑出了一条街，梅莉才放慢脚步，思考起了自己的事情——兄长的足迹已经明朗了，下一个城市就在不远处，柯布支付的薪水足够她走到那里……

她转过弯，撞到了温暖的身体上。

“抱歉……”梅莉说着抬起头。肤色黝黑，像是少年又像是青年的男性扶住了她。

“不要紧。但是小姑娘，走在路上要小心才是。”那人放开手，“顺带一问，你来的路上，有看到卖鱼的店铺吗？”

梅莉身体一僵。她尽量若无其事地回答：“有的。不过好像还没有开门。”

“没关系，店长会给吾开门的。”男人微微一笑，“谢谢。再见，记得看路。”

仿佛被注视着的错觉又涌了上来，背后阵阵发冷。梅莉勉强道了再见，等男人走过转角，再次迈开脚步。刚开始仍然是普通的步速，慢慢地，她开始拔足狂奔，将这座城市和其中的人统统抛在身后。

穿着粉色礼服的少女放下了羽毛笔。她小心地吹干纸上的墨迹，一朵残缺的蔷薇端正地盛放在文字的下方。

“罗占布尔克……”她若有所思地踏前一步，跌进白茫茫的云层里。


End file.
